1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pesticide composition intended for protecting plants, crops or seeds against fungal diseases or insect damages, and the corresponding methods of protection by application of the said composition. More precisely, the subject of the present invention is a pesticide composition based on fosetyl-Al, propamocarb-HCl and an insecticide active substance or compound and optionally a further fungicide active substance or compound.
2. Description of Related Art
As regards pesticide activity, in particular for the protection of crops, one of the problems at the heart of the research studies carried out in this technical field is the improvement of performances, in particular in terms of biological activity and in particular in terms of maintaining such an activity over time.
The present invention provides a pesticide composition which can be used, in particular by the farmer, for controlling the pest infesting crops and in particular for controlling insects or diseases of corn, beet, cotton, canola, beans, peanuts vegetables, lucerne, soybean, market garden crops, turf, wood, tree and horticultural plants, for example Pythium on corn.
The pesticide compounds useful for the protection of plants must be endowed with an ecotoxicity which is reduced to the minimum. As far as possible, they should not be dangerous or toxic to the operator during use. The economic factor should of course not be overlooked in the search for novel pesticide agents.
Fosetyl-aluminium or fosetyl-Al is a known compound having as chemical name aluminium ethylhydrogenphosphonate-fosetyl-Al is described in British patent GB-1449394—and which is represented by the following formula:

Propamocarb-hydrochloride or propamocarb-HCl is a known compound having as chemical name propyl[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]carbamate hydrochloride-propamocarb is described in British patent GB-1212708—and which is represented by the following formula:

Mixture of fosetyl-Al and propamocarb is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,938 wherein activity of such a mixture is reported on several plant diseases. This document is silent with regard to any results or biological activity of such potential mixtures. In particular, this document does not report any activity to specifically control seed diseases with a mixture of fosetyl-Al with propamocarb-HCl nor this document discloses any mixture of fosetyl-Al and propamocarb-HCl with any insecticide active substance.
In the same manner, in 1991, Couch and Smith described the use of various dose rates of fosetyl-Al and propamocarb mixtures to synergistically control turf diseases. In this article, there is no mention to any further use of an insecticide substance.
In international patent application WO-2006/024333 there are generically disclosed mixtures of certain neonicotinoid insecticide compounds with known fungicide substances; fosetyl-Al and propamocarb-HCl are part of long list of such known fungicide substances. However, there is no specific disclosure in this document of any combination comprising fosetyl-Al and propamocarb-HCl in mixture with an insecticide substance.
In international patent applications WO-2004/080181 there are generically disclosed numerous mixtures of some phtalamide insecticide compounds with known fungicide substances. The association of these insecticide compounds with fosetyl-Al and propamocarb-HCl has not been disclosed nor has been subject to any experimentation. Such an association does not form part of the present invention.